


The Dragon's Lair

by Christophertherobin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Master" Thief Sombra, Dragon Symmetra, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/pseuds/Christophertherobin
Summary: Sombra's a typical thief, pilfering jewels and trinkets to keep her stomach full and her freedom close. The lair of a dragon sounds like the perfect mark to keep her in business... but dragons are mysterious. And powerful. What hope does a normal woman have?





	The Dragon's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Symmetra's Halloween skin for this year.

Sombra stepped lightly through what shadows she could find. If she had a better eye for architecture, she’d probably be impressed. Thievery was her profession, though, so any marveling would have wait until after she’d made her escape. There were marvelous stone columns supporting the ceiling, shaped and etched via some combination of claws and magic. Carpets and rugs covered much of the floor, from crude, simple tied fabric to soft, ornate masterpieces. Sombra could have sworn that one of the former had been swapped out since she was last here. Perhaps the dragon’s still redecorating? For now, she took a quick mental picture. She could get someone to draw it out later, maybe.

About two months ago, a large black dragon had taken up residence in the mountains near her town. It was close enough to be only two days journey from the mountain base and only two and a half days away from her town. Of course, she’d been out here much longer than that, watching it ferry shiny objects into its home. More than a dozen men and women had struck out for the dragon’s lair, either to slay the beast or sneak past it and steal from its hoard. All of them had vanished, never to be heard from again. That’s what the townsfolk would have her believe. A few decaying corpses at the bottom of the cliff would tell you otherwise; they died miserable deaths, banking on fortune or perhaps fate. Sombra had seen no trace of anyone inside; they may have fled, perhaps. _Or this dragon is very neat with its kills_ , she thought to herself with a wry smile.

Sombra didn’t rely on luck. She took it where she could get it, but she relied on other things. Like the dragon entering and leaving via the same side of the cliff during the day, mostly shielded from view of the town and the surrounding countryside. Or how the dragon used common wards that Sombra could circumvent with her eyes closed and her hands tied. There were little things that she’d taken advantage of, and now she carried a bag of fine jewels and gold. Little things that wouldn’t be missed. A good thief could hit a target and take a score, even if they were found out. A master like Sombra could hit the same target again and again. Hell, this was the second bag of loot she’d taken, and the loot pile was even bigger than last time.

She was almost halfway to her climbing path down when she heard the dispersion of air and felt a rush of wind blow against her face, sending her skittering to the nearest cover. Her heart pounded as she squished her body against the wall, praying that her dark clothes would hide her in the shadows. There was nothing to hide behind as the dragon alighted onto the stone at the entrance, sending a slight tremor through the ground.

 _It’s back early. Why is it back early._ Three straight days following about the same schedule, and the dragon comes back early on the fourth. The sound of claws shifted from a boom to a soft tapping upon the stone, soon muffled by the carpet. The dragon growled to itself, having shapeshifted into something smaller. It seemed to be searching for something. It flipped through pages in a book before it cast some kind of spell, illuminating the dark parts of the lair together with the daylight. Sombra scrambled back into one of the few long shadows cast by the columns, praying the dragon left again soon. _I hope it’s not putting up more wards._

She heard more noise near the bookcases. _It’s now or never._ She thought as she prepared to bolt for the exit. Her mind played through the possibilities: she makes it out, best option. She gets caught outright and likely dies, worst option. She gets seen as she leaves and has to climb down a mountain while an angry dragon flies after her.

She relaxed into a more comfortable position and prayed the dragon was too absorbed in its work to investigate its lair. Finally, there was another rush of air followed by a soft swooping sound, then silence.

Sombra snuck over to the library, her nerves tense and her paranoia running at maximum capacity as she glanced in. A single book remained open on the table. She waited for another minute to see if the dragon would come back, and then walked over to take a peek.

 _Beefing up security?_ She took a look at the book and, in a moment, realized that it was a language she couldn’t read. She held the page with a finger and flipped through the book to the back. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she felt another rush of wind from behind her. The dragon growled at her, a cat-like smile on its face. She was caught out in the open within easy striking distance.  Her padded leather armor wouldn’t do much against such giant claws and fangs.

_What was it you were saying before about being a master thief?_

It grunted at her for a moment, then rolled its eyes and began to move forward towards her, shrinking. It moved with grace and elegance that Sombra had only seen from dancers as it began to take on a human form, shifting upwards onto two legs. Sombra had a sudden thought of a handsome scaled man offering to whisk her away.

_Ha. As if that would work..._

The image of a man was wrong, though: the shoulders were too slight, with soft facial features and a bust instead of pecs. A long hair-like tail flowed from the back of her head, and amber eyes held focus on hers. She bowed slightly, continuing to step towards Sombra.

“This form that will suit this conversation better.” Her voice held a low, penetrating tone, like a slightly sweetened chocolate Sombra had snagged from a noble once. It was unique and smooth and just like then she wanted more. That same cat-like smile showed on her face, and the words finally processed in Sombra’s brain.

 _Oh god she knows!_ She instantly regretted underestimating a dragon so.

“I thought I smelled a human in my sanctum. It was so faint that I doubted my senses, but here you are.” She finished closing the distance, her readied hands displaying sharp claws. Still, the dragon had taken on a human form instead of just eating her.

_Best to talk it out then._

“I saw your books, and I was curious!!” She gestured behind her. “I apologize for the intrusion, I didn't mean any harm by it!” The dragon smiled knowingly, raising up a glowing finger and gesturing backwards.

“Curious that books would bring you into a dragon’s sanctum. Tell me what you’ve stolen.” Sombra attempted to formulate a denial, but her mouth moved for her.

“Two bags of small, easily moved valuables that you would be unlikely to miss.” She nodded, grinning now.

“Oh that is cheating-” Sombra began to protest.

“What were you doing with that spell book?” She gestured again, and try as she might, Sombra couldn’t resist it.

“-I couldn’t read it, so I was going to steal an unimportant page to have translated.” Her face was flushed with embarrassment, and all she wanted to do was run. At least she could take solace in having found a dragon’s spell book.

_I’m so dead, she was just fucking with me, I'm so dead._

         Sombra tried to move, but found her legs were tethered to small pods on the ground. The dragon observed her, the smile now gone. She stared back, trembling but defiant as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

“You’ve got me, cold,” She admitted, her mouth dry. “Now what do you want?”

“I seek to understand what drives you to invade my sanctum and steal from me. You’re very skilled; twice you’ve stolen from me without my awareness, but for chance.” She lunged forward,  teeth and claws bared, causing Sombra to flinch.

“You’re terrified of me and what I can do to you, yet you haven’t drawn your weapon to try and protect yourself. Why?” She glanced at the short sword strapped to Sombra’s lower back. She shrugged.

“Not much of a thief if you have to kill the people you steal from.” She stated with a shrug. The dragon gestured again, forcing more to spill out.

“Plus a wimpy little sword can’t do much against that perfectly sculpted body of yours.” Her eyes flashed with amusement at the compliment. Sombra covered her mouth and glared at the dragon.

“A pragmatist with a code of honor. Intriguing.” She mused, walking past Sombra to look at the book.

“For your knowledge, the language is draconic. And you were right in thinking I wouldn’t miss the treasures you stole. I don’t.” Sombra perked up slightly at this.

“However, trying to steal my knowledge… that is a grievous offense.” She scowled at Sombra before releasing the tethers and grabbing her by her shirt and pant leg to shove her up against a stone column. Sombra yelped in surprise: she weighed nothing to the dragon.

“Who sent you here? Speak or I will force it from you!”

“N-no one! I came here for myself, by myself.” The dragon stared into her eyes for a moment, sending a shiver down Sombra’s spine.

“You’re a mundane human who climbed up a cliff on her own to steal from me. You must be either lying or desperate.” Her stare turned into a glare. Sombra swore she felt claws poised to pierce her heart.

“I can show you the path I take. It helps that you keep to specific habits when you leave,” Sombra stared right back. She stole for herself. That decision was helped by any regular employer potentially being part of the Cabal she’d ticked off. She pointed in the direction of her entry point, and the dragon leapt off, wings unfurling behind her human form.  Four of the tethering orbs kept Sombra pinned to the wall.

She was back in a few moments, her wings furling in around her waist to hook at the front.

“You speak truly. What is your name, thief?” She gently lowered her to the ground.

“You can call me Sombra.” The one name people were allowed to know. The dragon laughed. Sombra wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it.

“Shade, hm? Well then, Sombra, you may call me Symm’etra.”

“Why, so I scream it for mercy while you kill me?” Symm’etra laughed a bit harder.

_Aaaaaand I love it._

“Because you’re a human I want to be friends with.” She clasped Sombra’s hands with her own and her earlier menace evaporated.

“I apologize for the rude welcome. I too have enemies. Also, your people make such funny expressions that it’s hard to resist.”

“Not much of a joke when there are dead guys at the bottom of the cliff.”

“Their deaths were regrettable. They tried as you did to climb up while I was away, so I wasn’t able to save them.”

“Mm hm. And if you had ‘saved’ them?”

“Then I would converse with them. There’s been about… 7, I think? A few were desperate, hoping my trove would relieve their debts and empty bellies. I brought them far away, where their debts were unknown and they could rebuild their lives. Others were fools seeking some kind of glory, some external justification for their existence that could only be found in killing me. Their swords were feeble, as was their courage. I ensured their safety as they fled. All of them forgot about me and my sanctum, thanks to my magic.” Sombra didn't know enough about dragons to think otherwise.

“So, I’ll just forget about everything? That’s convenient. I can just get out of your way and let you get back to it.” She wasn’t sure what friendship with a dragon entailed, as much as she enjoyed the dragon's voice. _And everything else about her._ Plus, there were heroes and saints and archmages the dragon could talk to, if she wanted to know about humanity. She said that much out loud.

“No,” Symm’etra replied, “I want to know you, specifically. Warriors have the gift of strength: saints, the gift of faith; mages, the gift of magic. You have attributes I value most: intelligence, ingenuity, perseverance, and focus. That, and if I did just wipe your memory, you would just as likely end up coming back again. The ones who fled left this place afraid, so it will continue to cause them fear. You would have good memories of this place.

I can sense the thrill that courses through your body even now. The smile on your face, the way your eyes follow me, the way your heart beats when I…” She let the sentence hang as she stepped forward and leaned into Sombra’s personal space. “...come close.” She whispered, her smile close enough kiss. Sombra was speechless, almost hypnotized. Symm’etra withdrew, still smiling. She frowned when Sombra failed to respond and only slid to the floor.

“Are you well? I apologize for pushing that. You can leave.” She knelt down next to her.  “But if you don’t want to come back, then you will be forced to keep this secret, in that you will not be able to reveal what you’ve learned here.” She took a breath to continue, but Sombra interrupted her with a held up hand.

“Nah, I’ll stay.” She stood back up, her wits recovered. “Besides, there’s a great deal I’d like to learn.” _Like what kind of gifts you prefer._ She silenced the thought before continuing with an easy smile. “So, you learn from me, and I’ll learn from you. How’s that sound?” She grinned and held out her hand. Symm’etra grinned for the first time Sombra had seen and shook her hand. Her mouth held sharp, pointed teeth that made Sombra uneasy. She noticed her discomfort and shifted her jaw around, trying to find a palatable angle.

“This is what you do, a wide smile. Am I not doing it right?” Sombra laughed and began to look around the lair, her mind awash with possibilities.

“We can work on it. Now, what’s the friendship policy on, say, items discovered during exploration?” Symm’etra looked at her amusedly, an eyebrow raised. She sighed.

“I apologize, but as this place has already been explored and carved thoroughly by myself, I must unfortunately repossess any items that you have discovered.” Sombra lightly gnawed on her thumb, her mind already beginning to calculate a financial plan for the immediate future.

“However, I will be happy to assist you with any reasonable monetary concerns. Dragons take care of their friends” Sombra nodded.

“What counts as ‘reasonable’?”     She asked with a small grin.

“I will determine that, as I will be accompanying you.” Sombra’s grin faded for a moment as the logistics hit her.

“Oh.” Then began turning, solutions and explanations coming to her as if beckoned. Her smile returned.

“This will be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Satya's a nerd and Sombra's half-suave, half useless lesbian. Who knew?  
> I do plan on continuing this, whether or not people like it tbh. I'm Symbra trash at heart c:


End file.
